<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>jewel stone by nrmk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533425">jewel stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrmk/pseuds/nrmk'>nrmk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrmk/pseuds/nrmk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika's face is so relaxed when he’s asleep – a stark contrast to the disarray and excitement he experiences and expresses when he’s awake. He looks so soft like this, handsome features smoothed out into something more childish, innocent. She brushes her fingers against his cheek. He breathes, in and out, heartbeat steady and constant against the arm he’s latched onto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagehira Mika/Narukami Arashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>jewel stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi i like narumika a normal amount. it's 5am and i wrote this in 45 minutes so im sorry for any mistakes<br/>have you guys read the lyrics of jewel stone? they're nice c:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The summer heat is blistering, even at night. The only sounds that fill the room are the faint whistles coming from the air conditioner and the soft snores coming from the sleeping boy next to her. The covers are thrown off, piling at their intertwined feet.</p><p>Hours have passed since they turned off the TV and made a mutual decision to go to sleep, although Arashi’s body disagreed with the idea and now she’s here, gazing out the window at some ungodly hour of the morning with Mika cuddled up to her.</p><p>She looks over to Mika for what feels like the twentieth time in the past ten minutes. His face is so relaxed when he’s asleep – a stark contrast to the disarray and excitement he experiences and expresses when he’s awake. He looks so soft like this, handsome features smoothed out into something more childish, innocent.  She brushes her fingers against his cheek. He breathes, in and out, heartbeat steady and constant against the arm he’s latched onto.</p><p>She wonders if she deserves this – his loving company, his accepting friendship, all of it. She almost feels guilty from how she revels in the way he nuzzles against her palm after she cups his cheek, his hot breath falling against her arm.</p><p>Mika is an easy person to love. She’s even said it herself, that he could steal her heart from right under her without her noticing.</p><p>She just didn’t think it would actually happen.</p><p>His eyelashes flutter, and her cheeks warm slightly at the way his eyes meet hers when they finally open. “Naru-chan?” He mutters. His voice is low and raspy with sleep. “What’re ya doin’ still up? Ain’t it late?”</p><p>“Go back to sleep, Mika-chan,” she croons. “I was just… thinking.”</p><p>“’Bout what? It’s like three A.M.” He pouts. “Naru-chaaaaan.”</p><p>“Nothing, Mika-chan.”</p><p>“What’re ya talkin’ about? Somethin’s obviously buggin’ at ya, if yer awake at this time. C’mon, tell meeee – ya always want me to tell ya what something’s up with me, so tell me when somethin’s up with you!”</p><p>She smiles.</p><p>She still has a lot to figure out regarding her feelings and what she wants her future with Mika to be like. But moments like this reassure her that despite her muddled mind, she is certain that she loves him, a deep love that transcends friendship and romance. And he deserves to be loved; to be cherished and cared for, forever and always.</p><p>“You’re right, but I shouldn't keep you up with me at this hour of the morning. I’ll fall asleep with you this time, hm?”</p><p>“Ehhh? Will ya tell me what kept ya up later?” He pokes at her arm. </p><p>“Sure, Mika-chan.”</p><p>“Okay… g’night, Naru-chan. ‘N’ go t’sleep this time!”</p><p>She hums in agreement and plants a kiss against his forehead. If they were outside, he might paw at her, even push her away out of embarrassment. Now, in the privacy of her room, he beams, lips split in a wide grin as he readily accepts the display of affection and kisses her cheek in return with red cheeks and crinkled eyes. Her stomach tickles with butterflies.</p><p>She wraps her arms around his torso and lays her head against his shoulder. He throws a leg over hers, resting a hand against the back of her head as his other arm reaches to pull up the covers around them. </p><p>He's right. She can think about this later. Right now, she's got a best friend to snuggle and go to sleep with. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>beep boop</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>